Outsiders
by N.V.9
Summary: They are beautiful, very desirable. To have them all to yourself is all that you want, but to have them means to lose yourself. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It was an ordinary day, yet something felt off. What it was he didn't know. Just that something felt off. Even when he woke up this morning, Sasuke knew today was going to be weird. It had that feel to it. If it had a scent, Sasuke was pretty sure he'd smell it.

With a frown he pulled his oversize hoody closer to his body. The wind was becoming a bit harsh, but that was to be expected in the fall. The air was a bit chilly causing his face to flush a pale pink.

When a thicker weight was placed over his shoulders he jumped.

"A little jumpy today little brother." Itachi gave him a small smile as he placed an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke still couldn't believe that they were brothers. They were completely opposite of one another. Itachi was the smart, quiet, popular senior and the small frames he wore just added to the alure. Not that he seemed to care that he was popular. Though he spoke kind words to everyone, Itachi had yet to show an interest in anyone.

Sasuke was also quiet but that was all he and his brother had in common. Sasuke was considered an outcast of sorts only three years younger then Itachi. He had very few friends, only enough to count on one hand and still have fingers left over. He wasn't as smart as his older brother, although he was more serious. He wasn't well liked either. Sasuke seemed to be sent to the principal's office at least twice a week.

"Wont you be cold?" Sasuke asked concerned for his older brother's welfare. He didn't know what he would do without his brother. Itachi was the only parent figure he had in his life. His parents may have been alive, but they were never home. Sasuke was lucky if he saw them five times a year. Five times that he dreaded. To his father, he would never measure up to the image he wanted.

And because Sasuke was a failure in his father's eyes, he was completely ignored by both parents. Sasuke was sure his mother loved him, but she like everyone else minus Itachi, was too caught up in his father's web. What ever his father said was gold to their ears.

"I have a sweater."

Sasuke frown slightly deepened. Like always, Itachi was putting Sasuke before himself.

"Dont frown so much, you'll get old before your time." Itachi joked stopping Sasuke to look at him. "Sasuke, you worry to much for someone your age."

Sasuke let Itachi fuss with his hood. He let Itachi tuck away his hair behind his ear and then grasp his chin.

"I'm serious Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Before he could speak he heard someone calling Itachi's name. "Your friends want you." Sasuke answered quietly as he pulled away from his brother and handed him back his jacket. Even though Itachi didnt care about his reputation, Sasuke still didn't want to ruin it for him. Itachi had his whole life ahead of him.

Sasuke didn't. Sasuke's life was pretty much done. His father once told him that he'd be lucky to work on the street as a male whore. A whore that even the most desprate of men wouldn't want.

To this day Itachi didn't know his father had told Sasuke that. Itachi was away for the weekened on a class trip. It was the first time Sasuke was left behind. Sasuke was only eight at the time.

"Sasuke." Itachi's call fell on deaf ears. Putting his head phones on he turned his music up loud. His father also said he would be the downfall of his brother. That Itachi could go so much farther if Sasuke would leave his life. He even tried to send Sasuke to a boarding school but Itachi put a stop to it. Sasuke didn't know how Itachi stopped it but he knew his brother most likely suffered from it. Why did his father hate him so much?

Walking in through the door, Sasuke paused and looked back. Itachi was still watching him as he answered something Sasori had asked. Sasuke sent his brother one of his rare smiles and when he got one along with a wave in return he closed the door behind him.

X~x~X

"Is this our new home?" one of the females asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, do you like it?" the oldest male asked looking at her.

"It's big." the other female remarked walking a small circle around them. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, "So many beating all at once."

"Yes, so delicious on my tongue. Can we have one?" the other female asked as her eye fluttered closed and pleasure spread across her face.

"Soon love, soon." the male responded running his hand down her face. Turning her to face him he placed a soft kiss on her lips and sighed. "Perhaps we could taste just one."

"Then let us go hunting for I truly am famished." the second female grinned before flickering out of her human form and into that of another. "Shall we?"

The others nodded as they followed her lead. Like one they ran.

X~x~X

Kabuto sighed in bliss as the last of the pieces of wood was stacked away in a neat pile. Wiping his brow he grinned. Finally his chores for the day were done.

Taking the crisp morning air into his lungs he turned away from the wood pile and made his way toward the door of his house.

He was only a few steps from his house when a noise behind him caused him to turn. "Who's there?" he called when he saw nothing. "Hello?" when no one responded back, he shrugged and put it off to a tired mind.

When he turned back to the door he jumped. "Who are you?" he asked the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled as she came to stand inches in front of him. Raising her hand she ran it gently down Kabuto's cheek. Kabuto's eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch. He found himself leaning forward, capturing the unknown girl in a soft kiss. When she pulled back he tried to stop her.

"Look he's an eager one, isn't he loves?" at the sound of a males voice Kabuto jumped again. This time when he turned around he gasped in shock. Before he could scream the two creatures were on him. Kabuto landed hard, his head hitting the brick wall of his house. His sight blurred but even then he still saw the female that kissed him shift into another creature before she too attacked.

"His life force was lovely." one of the females said sometime later as she looked down at the dried corpse of their meal.

"Yet I still hunger for more." the male rubbed his stomach with a clawed hand that slowly turned to human fingers.

"Do you smell that?" the second female asked. Without waiting for a reply she closed her eyes and followed her nose. "What is this? so many tempting flavors in one place." She said sometime later looking through the trees at the building before them.

"Love's, I believe we are going to school." the male declared and waited for the other two to shift into human form before leading them away.

X~x~X

Sasuke sat in the back right corner of his english class. Beside him were his only two friends, both outcast like himself. Sitting in front of him was his first friend ever Shino. Shino was a loner that tended to freak out anyone when near. Many people avoided Shino. Rumers were spread throughout the school about the teen. Shino of course ignored everything anyone said about him. Only when someone tried to pick a fight with him or his only friends would he fight back. Many people knew never to go to far with Shino ever since he sent one person to the hospital.

To Sasuke's left sat his other friend Shikamaru. Shikamaru would have been popular if he would actually care. Shikamaru was a genius, who Itachi said was smarter then himself. Shikamaru was also one of the most laziest kid alive. He believed the world moved to fast and needed to rest more. He became an outcast when he got straight A's without even trying. People became jealous and began to hate him for his natural talent. Shikamaru said he didnt care, but Sasuke knew that was somewhat a lie. Before Shikamaru became Sasuke's and Shino's friend, joining them in the outcast club, he used to have many friends, he had a best friend in another teen Choji. But when Choji chose to stay with the in crowd instead of sticking by Shikamaru's side when all of the bullying began, Shikamaru said goodbye to him and hello to Sasuke and Shino.

"Class, if I can get your attention please," once the teacher was sure he gained all of the students attention he went on, "We have a new student today, please welcome her to our class."

Sasuke watched as a teenage girl entered the room. the first thing he noticed was that she was beautiful. The second thing he noticed was that she would never even notice him.

"Please introduce yourself." the teacher smiled at the girl.

"Hello, I'm Naru Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Everyone held their breath as they watched the beautiful girl stand at the front of the class and smile. It was if the world had stopped moving simply to hear her speak again.

Finally it was their teacher that broke the spell, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Naru. Why don't you take a seat, um..."

As the teacher hesitated, Sasuke realized the only seats left in the class were next to him and his two friends.

"I'll sit with them." Naru said and before the teacher or any student, for that matter, could stop her she made her way gracefully to the seat right beside Shino and in front of Shikamaru. With a smile, she turned to the tree of them, "Hello."

"H-hi." Sasuke stuttured trying to shake the dizzy spell away.

"Sir, surely we could move her somewhere else so she doesn't have to sit with-" A girl known as Tayuya started.

"This is fine." Naru smiled again turning to face the front of the class. "I like the back."

After a small hesitation and a few glares sent to Sasuke and his friends, the class turned slowly to the front as their teacher began to talk about today's notes.

"This is a bad place to sit." Shikamaru whispered to Naru. Sasuke wanted to hit the guy. Sure Naru would eventually find out that they were people not to talk to but, did he have to send her away before everyone else took her away.

"Why not?" Naru asked turning to face Shikamaru.

"If you sit here, no one will like you." Shino said turning to watch her. Through the dark sunglasses, Sasuke could see the blush spreading across his friends face. So even Shino was affected.

"Would you like me?" Naru asked lifting a delicate brow.

"Yes but they won't."

"Then I don't really care." Naru shrugged the matter away. "So what are your names or do I get to make them up?" She grinned playfully.

"I'm Shikamaru, or Shika if you want to call me that, I don't really care." Shikamaru said blushing and mumbling into the desk.

"Shino." Shino nodded and blushing a darker red when Naru smiled at him.

"I'm Sasuke." When her blue eyes landed on him, Sasuke felt the world had stopped again. Fighting the blush he knew was threatening to make its way across his face he waited until she looked away first, but she never did. Heck, he didn't want her to.

"I think," She said with a perfect tilt to her lips, "We are all going to be great friends."

Sasuke hoped that was true. Heck he wouldn't mind or hate being friends with this girl. She was perfect and he could stare at her all day. It briefly crossed his mind why this angel was sitting with them, then he dismissed it when she smiled again and turned back toward their teacher.

Class seemed to have passed faster then Sasuke would have liked, he didn't want to lose Naru so quickly to the beast people called students, and for the amount of work he put in today he might as well have skipped. When the bell rang, before anyone else could try and whisk Naru away, she turned to them and said, "Can you show me where advanced history with Iruka sensei is?"

"Sasuke has that class, he can show you." Shikamaru said trying and failing to hide the touch of bitterness he felt.

"Sasuke?" Naru asked with a hopeful smile.

Sasuke nodded, unable to speak past the blush that seemed to have become his knew best friend.

"Thank you." Naru giggled. Then she did something that shocked everyone into complete silence. Moving to Sasuke's side she kissed his cheek and weaved her hand through his arm. "Lead the way."

Nodding again, Sasuke fought the blush as he lead her quietly out of the class and toward the right hallway. He felt like a nervous kid on his first date, and since he'd never been on a first date he had no idea what that felt like.

Moving to his next class was a very odd experience. Normally people went out of their way to avoid looking at him, but today people went out of their way to keep him in their sights. Was it so odd that a beautiful girl like Naru would wish to walk with him? Actually it was.

He heard the whispers slowly beginning to start and then the bets going on about who would take the girl and show her who a real man was. Through it all Naru never seemed to notice as she continued to smile and speak about anything that came to mind.

Somethings she would stop and ask his opinion on the subject, which he would just nod to and then she would go on again.

When they finally made it to their next class Naru, still did not let go. Instead she followed him to the table in the back.

"People here talk a lot." She said, much to his disappointment, releasing his arm and taking a stool for her own. "You seem to be the popular target of their talk."

"Hn." Sasuke said not wanting to tell her anything. If she knew that he was the ultimate outcast that even his father hated, she would cease talking to him. To his surprise he didn't want to ever have to go a day without her talking or saying his name. Was he finally developing a crush?

"Why is that?" Naru asked turning her body to completely face him and ignoring everyone else that looked at her.

"Just the way things are." Sasuke stated.

Before Naru could ask another question the captain of the football team, and the ass that made his life hell, Hidan came in followed by his groupies and lackey's. It seemed his time with the blonde beauty had come to an end. No one could stop themselves from falling over Hidan, not even his brother.

He waited for Naru to notice Hidan or for Hidan to notice Naru. Either way he'd lose the girl.

"Should I feel jealous?" Naru asked leaning toward him.

"Why would you?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well hello angel, who might you be?" Hidan grinned his crooked grin as he arrived at their table. His eyes going up and down Naru's body.

"Naru Uzumaki, and you?" She asked turning to meet Hidan's gaze. It was fun while it lasted, Sasuke thought knowing that Naru would giggle and blush over the guy and then leave his side for good.

"Hidan, now tell me why an angel, such as yourself, is sitting in the back all by your lonesome?" placing his hands on the table he towered over her delicate frame.

"I'm not, I'm sitting with Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Angel, this isn't a place for you to be." Hidan said smirking cruely at Sasuke.

"Why not?" Naru asked confused.

"He's a bad egg, not worthy of your time. Me on the other had, am... Care to join me up front."

Goodbye, Sasuke thought, turning to look out the window. He didn't want to see Naru fall under Hidan's spell.

"No." Naru answer shocked everyone. Even Sasuke had to turn to look at her. "I like it here."  
"Why?" Hidan asked preplexed that a girl was turning him down.

"Because I like Sasuke." Naru answered as if talking to a small child.

She liked him? At this Sasuke's heart beat a little faster. Maybe she didn't mean it the way he'd like her to, but who cared, she liked him.

"You like Sasuke?" Kisame asked turning with everyone else to look at him. "He's a nobody, an outcast. Why would you like him?"

"Excuse me?" Naru blinked narrowing her eyes.

"Baby, this guy is going to drag you down with him and his loser friends. I'm trying to help you here, you know, show you the ropes." Hidan said gaining his smile back and moving closer.

"I'm sure that's not all you want to show me." Naru muttered before glaring. "You're in my space."

"I know." Hidan nodded.

"Get out of it." Naru said coldly.

"What is with you?" Hidan asked getting pissed. "I'm trying to be that good guy here and help out the new girl and you-"

"No you're being a dick that I want nothing to do with." with a flick of her head, her long blonde hair went over her shoulder, "Go away, I don't like you."

"Listen here-"

"No you listen," Someone else broke in from behind them. Turning everyone blinked at the newest blondes entering the class room. One male and one female, each as breaktaking as the other. "If you mess with my sister again, you're dead."

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan said snapping his jaw shut, the blush never leaving his face.

"Deidara." The guy smirked.

"Ino." the girl smiled sweetly as she walked past Deidara and moved to stand right in front of a now grinning Hidan. Reaching up she ran her hand up Hidan's face gently before grasping his hair and pulling him down forcefully. "If you ever talk to my sister like that again, I'll hurt you myself." Ino smiled as she showed the truth in her eyes. "Now shoo, little boys don't belong in our little world."

With a glare forming on his face along with the humliation he must have felt, Hidan and his friends moved away toward the front of the class.

"The first day and you're already causing trouble." Ino laughed.

Was their whole family so beautiful? Sasuke couldn't stop starring at the three blondes. Hell, he didn't even know which one to look at.

"Sasuke, this is my older brother and sister, Deidara, he's a senior and Ino his twin." Naru smiled. "Guys this is Sasuke."

"He's yummy." Ino grinned causing Sasuke to blush as she took a seat with her twin in front of them.

"Naru always had good taste." Deidara nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet Naru's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke blinked again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

By the time class was over, Sasuke was still shocked. Why would Deidara call him Naru's boyfriend? Was he making a joke over the whole thing or was it because... There was no because. He had no idea why anyone would assume that.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naru asked him quietly as they packed up their things.  
With a blush covering his face he nodded but didn't look up at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Deidara asked walking behind them out of the class with Ino right beside him. "If I said something to cause you to feel off, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sasuke forced a smile.

"Alright." Ino finally said and then grinned as she threw her arm around his shoulder and one around Naru's. "So Sasuke, why don't you take us to our next class?"

"Where is it?" Sasuke blushed some more and tried to ignore the looks he was getting from everyone. It must have already went around the school that Hidan was turned down by not one but all three new beautiful blondes and that they all seemed to like Sasuke.

"Well Deidara and I have- Oh my he looks delicious." she broke off. Following her gaze, Sasuke saw she was looking at his brother.

"Sex on legs." Deidara purred. "Please tell me he's single and needy?" he begged Sasuke.

"Please tell me his name and if it is as tasteful as his body." Ino licked her lips.  
"That's Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"He looks like you." Naru remarked.

"He's my brother." turning his head toward the ground he frowned. He hated telling people he was related to Itachi. Just his own name could hurt Itachi. He was the disgrace his father didn't want and his mother wanted to forget was there. Itachi deserved someone people looked up to, to call a brother. He didn't deserve someone like Sasuke.

"Good looks run in the family." Naru smiled weaving her arm through his.

Blushing again, Sasuke felt his heart flutter a little at her words.

"Is he single?" Deidara asked stopping Sasuke on one side of the hallway so that they could watch Itachi go through his locker and switch out a few books.

"As far as I know." Sasuke mumbled.

"Then lets go introduce me." Deidara said grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and dragging him to his brother. Sasuke tried to break free but Deidara seemed to have the strenght of ten men and refused to let go. By the time he got to his brother he felt so ashamed that he wanted to cry. Here he was again tarnishing Itachi's reputation. If his father heard, Sasuke would get punished again. Itachi was going on a school trip in two weeks and would be gone for four days.

"Hello," Deidara said tightening his hold on Sasuke's arm. "I'm Deidara, a friend of your brother."

"Hello." Itachi said sounding surprised as he looked at Sasuke and then the other two blondes before he went back to Diedara. "I'm Itachi."  
"Ino." Ino pushed her way between Deidara and Sasuke. "Also a friend. That's Naru our younger sister."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Itachi smiled happily. It was finally time that Sasuke got friends beyond the two he had. Itachi didn't mind Shikamaru or Shino but he would like if Sasuke had more then two. He tried to bring his little brother into his own group of friends but Sasuke always seemed to run before meeting any of them.

He knew his brother was an outcast and tended to get picked on if Itachi wasn't around. It angered him and hurt him. He wished Sasuke would open up to him but his little brother was a loner ever since he was a child.

"It's a pleasure to meet his brother." Deidara moved closer. "Tell me, do you happen to know where room 343 is?"

"Yes it is my next class." Itachi tried not to blush at the amazing blonde looking at him. He was gorgeous.

"Wonderful, then you can take me-"

"Us." Ino interrupted latching on to his arm. "We're new and Sasuke has to show Naru to her next class."

"Yes, come along. See you at lunch Sasuke. Bye little sister." Deidara waved over his shoulder and latched onto Itachi's other arm.

Sasuke watched as his brother flushed with the two blondes hanging off of him.

"I see a tug of war going on." Naru giggled resting her chin against Sasuke's shoulder. "Will you take me to my next class?"  
"Sure." Sasuke nodded.

By the end of the day Sasuke had been happy to find that Naru had every class with him. She got along with Shino and Shikamaru and even made both of them laugh. She had defended them and pushed others away that insulted them. She had once again gotten into it with Hidan at lunch. Of course, Deidara and Ino were there to back her up. One look at all three blonde's together and the whole lunchroom had gone quiet in awe. Hidan, never one to be turned down, had continued to hit on Naru throughout the day. If not Naru then the twins. All three had just laughed in his face, ignored everyone that wasn't Itachi and befriended Sasuke and his group.

By the time Sasuke was on his way home he felt happy. Naru had said that she would see him tomorrow and kissed his cheek in front of the school as she got into her brother's car.

When he arrived home, his happy glow had faded and he was once again the teen that no one liked.

With his head down and his shoulder's hunched he walked into his house, ignoring the maid and went to his room. When Itachi got home he heard his parents expressing their happiness that their pride and joy had returned.

X~x~X  
Kisame had just come out of the shower, putting a towel around his waist he went to his bag that he left by his locker. Practice was brutal today. Hidan had pushed them more then they'd ever been pushed before. He knew his friend was angry that he had been rejected, but did he have to take it out on the team?

Opening his bag, he realized how silent it was. He liked the silence after a hard practice. It relaxed him more then anything else could.

When something bounced off the floor he jumped and turned around. With his heart beating quickly from the scare he called out, "Who's there?"

After a minute of silence he frowned and put it off as something that didn't get put away right. Turning back to his bag he pulled on his boxers and then his jeans. When he reached for a shirt he heard another locker slam shut.

"What the hell? If that's you Sakon, I'm going to kick your's and your brother's ass." he growled as he walked to the end of the row of lockers and looked down each one. "Sakon?"

The sound of his own bag zipping up had him sprinting back. No way were they jacking his stuff. His phone was in his bag along with his music. "Give back my damn bag!" he yelled slamming a fist against a locker. "Damn it you son of-"

"No need to be angry, it was all in fun."

Turning at the sound of the guys voice he turned. With a blush covering his face he said, "Oh, hey." how much lamer could he get.

"Hey back." someone said from behind him. Turning quickly he spotted two girls behind him, just watching him. One with hunger and the other with a smirk.

"This is the guys locker room." Kisame pointed out.

"We know." the girl giggled. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"We saw you in practice." the other girl said. "We thought it was very-"  
"Sweet perhaps with a bit of spice."

Blushing brighter, Kisame gave them an embarrased smile and rub the back of his head.

"In fact we just had to see how one could have two different flavors at the same time." The guy moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Kisame's waist. Kissing Kisame's bare shoulder, he whispered, "Can you show us?"

"Pretty please?" the two girls said moving closer to him.

"Okay." Kisame got out.

"Wonderful." The guy said and unknown to Kisame, his eyes changed and began to glow. "Wonderful."

Before Kisame had a chance to scream they were on him.

X~x~X  
"He did taste sweet." the first girl said.  
"But the spice was bitter." the second said licking her finger.

"Pity." the guy smirked and lead the other two out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"So my brother decided we need to have a welcome party to celebrate our first week here," Naru said as she poked at the burger on her plate. Around her Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino each went silent and stilled at her words.

"A party?" Shino finally questioned.

"Yeah," with a grin she pushed the burger away and crossed her arms on the table, "he says no one has offered to throw one in his honor so he plans to throw one for himself. He and Ino are already planning everything."

"What day?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Tomorrow night. Friday nights are always the best days to start the party. That way you can stay party crazy until Sunday where you then by spend it wishing you didn't have a hangover. Can you guys come?"

"You want us to come?"

"Well, yeah. You guys are my friends...right?" she questioned. Her uncertainty making them all blink in shock.

"Yeah, of course we are." Sasuke nodded quickly.

"You'll come then right?" she begged, making them blush.

"Uh..."

"Please? It'll make me extreamly happy. You guys can't leave me alone at my own party."

"We'll come." Shino answered. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke just nodded his head to his friend's statement.

"Thank you!" Naru cheered as she stood up and gave them all hugs and kisses. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah...Fun." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Attention!"

At Deidara's voice, everyone turned to see him and Ino standing on Hidan's table, where all the populars sat, including Itachi, gazing at the two blondes in awe and want.  
"Boys and girls, that means everyone here in the school," Deidara clarified, "Tomorrow night we are having a party-I'm not done speaking!-and you are all invited. If you don't come then you are a complete bastard."

"Hidan be an angel and pass them out for us," Ino said pulling bright green and yellow flyers from her bag and handing them to the football star.

"Sure," Hidan nodded, moving to quickly do as told.

"And make sure everyone, I mean everyone, gets one."

"Okay." Hidan nodded.

"He's acting like a dog," Naru giggled as she watched Hidan move from table to table. "Hands."

"What?" Shino frowned.  
"Let me see your hands, I'm going to write my address on it."

"We don't get a flyer?"

"You really don't want the flyer. It is very insulting. Ino wanted to make sure people came and if they didn't want to, she put words that made sure they did." Naru grinned, "Hands."

"Here," Shikamaru said and watched as Naru wrote her address on the back of his hand, drawing a heart around it, and doing the same for Shino and Sasuke.

"Okay I have to go, I promised Ino I'd meet her and Deidara. See you next period Sasuke, bye boys." she said as she picked up her bag and blew them kisses.

When she was gone, Shikamaru turned to look at his hand, "I think I'm in love."

"Hn." Sasuke answered as jealousy spread throughout his body. "Let's go before Hidan comes here. I rather not have to see him if I can avoid it."

"I'm with you." Shino said. Gathering their things together, they left the lunchroom, barely avoiding Hidan coming their way.

X~x~X

"Hey Sasuke," Shino said hours later when school was over. Both sat in the soccer field, waiting for Shikamaru to join them before they went to the arcade. Since lunch, all both had about was the party tomorrow night and who's going with who and what they'd be wearing.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Rumor is Kisame disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, they're not sure if he ran off or if he was kidnapped."

"Who would want to kidnap him?" Sasuke smirked. "He's an idiot."

"But he's very popular and his dad has money."

"Shino all of our dads have money. It's the reason we are in this school." Sasuke answered bitterly. He wished he had another dad. Hell he wished he could be someone to be proud of. He wanted to be the teen he was when it was just his friends around. Like the other two he wanted to be accepted, but knew it wouldn't happen. Their names would ruin their future. And he was trash without a future...wonderful.

"Not that kind of money." Shino rolled his eyes at Sasuke's lame joke. "I'm talking about dirty money. His dad is said to have his fingers in a lot of bad places."

"That's just a rumor. No one knows if it's true." Sasuke reminded his friend. That rumor had been around for as long as Sasuke could remember. He figured it started with the way Kisame's dad acted. The man was cruel, uncaring, and demanding. He was a lawyer that went out of his way to make sure he won any case he took on. The rumors began starting when witnessess that were going against the man started turning up dead or changing their stories. No one could prove anything, and so the world kept turning.

"Sorry I'm late, took a while to finish some things up." Shikamaru yawned as he dropped beside them. "Can I ask you guy something?"

"Sure," Sasuke said as Shino nodded.

"Do you think Naru might like me?"

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Sasuke demanded, trying to curb his annoyance and anger at such a stupid question. Not that anything was wrong with Shikamaru, but Naru was too much women for the teen. She needed someone that...wasn't him either. Did he know how to depress himself or what?

"I don't know...I guess I really want her to. Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her out after the party?"

"How should we know? We don't know what goes on in her mind." Shino frowned, barely holding onto his own jealousy and hiding his need to claim the blonde as his.

"I'm just asking, you don't have to be an ass." Shikamaru glared.

"Whatever, are we going to the arcade or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't. I remembered I had something to do." Shino said before taking off.

"So do I." Shikamaru said as he left in the opposite direction.

With a frown of his own, Sasuke layed on the grass and called his friends all kinds of idiotic names for a pointless fight. Even if Naru was their friend, it would be a very small chance if she agreed to date any of them. Telling himself that over and over again, Sasuke tried to make himself believe it too.

X~x~X  
"Can I help you?" the school librarian, Kurenai asked as three people stood in front of her.

"Yes," the guy smiled innocently, meeting her eyes with his own. "We are looking for a book."

"Alright," Kurenai flushed as she turned her gaze to the computer. "Which one?  
"The one," one of the girls said softly, "about food."

"Food?"

"Yes, our food." the male grinned, closing his eyes for a second. "Can you help us find it?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kurenai demanded of the three. She had better things to do then deal with childish games and bullying from children. She had a busy day ahead of her, even if it was half over. She needed to finish prepping the newest order that came in and making her next order to be sent out. She had to find the janitor to fix one of the tables and then dust everything here. Not only that, but she had some things to do at home as well.

"Not at all," the male answered, his grin turning slightly demented as his face began to shift.

"Never mind," the second female grinned, "We found it all by ourselves."

With fear in her growing eyes, Kurenai could only watch in stunned silence as all three came at her.


End file.
